


Dead Eye

by Unholy_Author



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ana is a total mom, Ana might be mildly impressed, McCree is a BAMF, One Shot, Prompt Fic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy_Author/pseuds/Unholy_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt- 'A young McCree lives up to the letters on his belt buckle. McCree/Ana'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eaglgenes101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaglgenes101/gifts).



> There's no tag for this pair and they're thirty years apart so I interpreted this as more of a relationship request than a ship request.
> 
> Leave a comment if you have a prompt for me!

“When will you stop that? You’ll destroy your lungs.” Amari scolded in a way only a mother could. McCree rolled his eyes but obediently let the cigarillo fall from his mouth before grinding it into the dirt with his heel.

“You ain’t my Mama.” McCree countered as he checked his ammunition. Fully equipped. Not that he would need it all, this was a quick in and out sort of thing.

“And yet so often that is what you need. You should go back to your own mother.”

“Just ‘cause you and your kid have a good relationship don’t mean jack shit ‘bout me.” McCree growled.

“Jesse, language!” Ana scolded again. McCree rolled his eyes.

“Yea, yea. I got it. Let’s just go. We got shit to do.” He said, already starting to move off.

“I’ll be watching over you.” Ana said, more gently. McCree didn’t say anything but felt himself relax slightly. He knew that his mentor, his friend, would always watch out for him.

“Whatever, old woman.” He muttered. He couldn’t have her thinking he was going soft on her, now could he?

“Disrespectful little boy.” She responded almost fondly.

“I’ll have you know, I’m a man.”

“Just do your job.” She told him with a sigh. Play time was over. Jesse spared her one last look before trudging off. There was a group of Talon operatives somewhere around there and it was his job to find them. If it was anyone other than the caring mother, he’d think they were throwing him under the bus.

“God damn.” McCree whispered when he finally caught sight of their targets. It was a group of about a dozen, lounging about in the dying light. McCree waited a few more moments, giving Ana time to get in position, before brandishing Peacekeeper and stepping closer.

Six shots were fired and four operatives downed before they knew what was happening. McCree ducked away from the return fire as he reloaded and fired back into the throng of people, who were quickly figuring out where he was. Shots rang out from the other direction and more people went down. 

Ana had finally joined in on the fun. 

McCree allowed himself a moment to admire her work and in that moment a bullet slammed into his chest. He gasped in terror, gripping at the material of his shirt before realizing he wasn’t in any pain and he glared up at where he knew Ana was sniping from.

“Could give a guy a god damn warning, you old bat.” He snarled under his breath as he lobbed a flashbang into the flusterfuck he’d found himself charging towards.

The rest of the group was quickly dispatched between McCree and his mentor. He turned to grin up at her, sure she was focused on him to check for injuries and his smile faltered. There were people up there with her. Behind her. People she couldn’t see. 

His reaction was instant. Peacekeeper was aimed, sighted, and McCree only hesitated long enough to growl out,

“Dead eye, bitches.”, in his best Clint Eastwood voice before firing off six bullets, killing six of the Talon members. Ana whirled and killed the others with easy headshots. Then she turned to look at him in astonishment, a hint of begrudging respect in her eyes. McCree smirked.

“Have ya seen the belt? It ain’t just fer show, I tell ya.” He said, thumping a hand against the embellished BAMF buckle. Instantly her face settled back into its usual mildly disinterested expression.

“I do not think that what you said is as catchy as you think. Try something else.” She advised. Jesse scowled.

“Woman, it’ll be a cold day in hell when you finally admit you’re proud of me.” He snapped unhappily. Her face shifted into something a bit softer, if not sarcastic.

“I’m always proud of you. But you say stupid things.” McCree squinted at her for a moment before shrugging. He could make that sound like a compliment in his head. “Let us go home. I want to see my daughter.”


End file.
